Polos opuestos
by Aleh-25
Summary: -Después de todo, los opuestos se atraen- Susurró alguien llegándole a los oídos del rubio a lo que sonrió aún más mientras asentía fervientemente para la extrañez de la joven a su lado.


Él tenía la cabellera tan rubia como el Sol, una piel tostada y orbes tan azules como el mismo cielo. Su personalidad era hiperactiva, alborotada, siempre haciendo escándalos, infantil, pocas veces serio pero cuando se necesitaba, optimista, valiente, habla las cosas que piensa sin temor, nunca se rendía o dejaba solo a un compañero, bondadoso, era también amigable, relajado, seguro de sí mismo, inteligente más de una extraña manera pero también al mismo tiempo idiota, juguetón, muy celoso y sobre todo era bueno.

Ella tenía la cabellera azul oscura llegando casi al negro, su piel tan blanca como la nieve y sus orbes perlas que se podían comparar con la luna. Su personalidad era sumisa, tranquila, tartamuda, algo depresiva, tímida, observadora, bondadosa, inteligente, bastante amable y amigable aunque su timidez no le dejaba hacer mucho esto último, tierna, buena consejera, cuidadosa y sobre todo era buena.

Ellos dos eran como el agua y el aceite. Tanto en el físico como en personalidades, aunque en esta última no diferían tanto ya que ambos eran igual de buenos solo que lo demostraban de diferentes maneras.

Él tiene lo que a ella le falta, valentía, optimismo, seguridad de sí misma y decir las cosas que piensa sin temor. Mientras que ella tiene lo que a él le hace falta, tranquilidad, ser más observador, más cuidadoso y sobretodo más inteligente (o eso decían algunos)

Ellos eran polos opuestos totalmente pero sin embargo se complementaban perfectamente.

* * *

><p>-¡Hinata-chan!-llamó un rubio mientras se acercaba corriendo a una joven que se encontraba sentada en una banca del parque.<p>

-¡N-Naruto-kun!-exclamó esta como respuesta mientras se levantaba y sus mejillas se tornaban de un suave color rosado.

-Lo siento, lo siento ¿te hice esperar mucho?-indicó con nerviosismo mientras se rascaba la cabeza a lo que esta negó levemente con una sonrisa.

-No… Es solo que llegué muy temprano-contestó la joven mientras miraba al suelo también con nerviosismo.

El rubio que se encontraba frente suyo sonrió enternecido al ver a su –ahora- novia tan tímida como siempre aún cuando ya tenían varias semanas de salir juntos, pero bueno el también lo estaba después de todo era su primera cita.

-Ne Hinata ¿p-porque no nos agarramos de manos como cualquier pareja hace?-señaló Naruto con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas ante la petición tan vergonzosa que acababa de hacer-¡A-Aunque si no quieres está bien!-

Hinata pudo ver un toque de decepción al decir esto último a lo que rápidamente negó con la cabeza, después de todo ella también quería tomarse de manos con él.

El joven al ver que su novia no lo rechazo tomo de su mano tímidamente, rezándole a Kami-sama por no comenzar a sudar como un cerdo o si no pasaría la vergüenza de su vida. La pelinegra le sonrió tiernamente todavía con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras este le devolvía la sonrisa.

No muy lejos la gente que los veía caminar juntos miraban con algo de extrañeza la pareja tan opuesta que podrían describir fácilmente como el sol y la luna. Pero sin embargo rápidamente cambiaban sus expresiones de extrañez a tiernas sonrisas al ver una pareja tan enamorada que en estos tiempos comenzaba a ser difíciles de encontrar.

Ellos podrían llegar a ser totalmente opuestos pero sin embargo compartían un amor tan puro que inclusive desde el cielo los ángeles miraban embelesados una de las pocas parejas en la tierra que compartían un amor tan bondadoso y puro.

Opuestos pero se complementaban, opuestos pero puros, opuestos pero… tan iguales.

Esas eran las mejores formas de describir aquella relación tan opuesta pero al mismo tiempo tan igual…

_Después de todo, los opuestos se atraen._

Susurró alguien llegándole a los oídos del rubio a lo que sonrió aún más mientras asentía fervientemente para la extrañez de la joven a su lado.

-Los opuestos se atraen ¿verdad Hinata-chan?-exclamó Naruto con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, sorprendiéndola un poco por la pregunta pero sin embargo asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Los opuestos se atraen Naruto-kun… Tal como nosotros-dijo esto en un pequeño susurro con las mejillas sonrojadas, el chico sonrió aún más mientras apretaba con más fuerza pero sin llegar a lastimar la pequeña mano de su novia.

Mentalmente repitió esa misma frase que acababa de oír al viento susurrar.

_Los opuestos se atraen…_

_**Fin**_

* * *

><p>Bueno y aquí termina otro de mis onee-shot de esta hermosa pareja Naruto&amp;Hinata *-* Sé que solo he hecho historias de esta pareja pero sin embargo pronto (o eso espero) subiré de otras parejas como de SasuSaku y RyoSaku :DD ¡Así que esperen las historias! Espero que también les guste (:<p>

¡Chau! (: Gracias a los que se tomaron la molestia de o dejar un review, poner la historia a favoritos, a los que me pusieron de favorito autor (¡que muchas gracias si hacen eso!) o inclusive por tan solo leerla. ¡Muchas gracias! :)

PD: lamento los horrores ortográficos T.T


End file.
